


Don't Try This at Home

by Chara (chrk)



Series: better together [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/M, Post-Break Up, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrk/pseuds/Chara
Summary: A braccia conserte e lo sguardo fisso in avanti – cosa ci sia di così interessante nella pulsantiera dell’ascensore, poi, Daisy non saprebbe proprio dirlo – Robbie Reyes ha l’aria di chi vorrebbe trovarsi ovunque tranne lì.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: better together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676272
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Don't Try This at Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AThousandSuns1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/gifts).



> La storia è stata scritta per il CoviDE-19 Drabble Weekend del gruppo facebook [We Are Out For Prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/) con il prompt _“Daisy/Robbie – Da quando si sono lasciati, Robbie evita perfino di guardarla. Bonus: "Cavolo, mi mancano le tue occhiatacce.”_ di [AThousandSuns](https://www.facebook.com/AThousandSunsFanwriter/).
> 
> Ho pensato di creare una serie, visto che mi sta piacendo questo universe e, soprattutto, prima o poi arriverò a 1) spiegare perché si sono lasciati, ma soprattutto 2) farli rimettere insieme. Perché sono better together, ovviamente ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Daisy ha il fiatone quando, inciampando nei suoi stessi piedi, riesce a infilare la mano tra le porte dell’ascensore. Con un sorriso stanco, ma soddisfatto, si lascia cadere contro la parete a specchio e sospira di sollievo. È davvero il modo più classico di iniziare una settimana – con tutto che va storto.

“Non fatelo a casa, bambini,” mugugna tra sé, buttando un’occhiata in tralice al suo riflesso per capire in che stato siano i suoi capelli dopo la corsa disperata verso la centrale, e sobbalza d’imbarazzo quando si rende conto di non essere sola.

 _Peggio_ , di essere con l’ultima persona con cui vorrebbe trovarsi in uno spazio così piccolo.

A braccia conserte e lo sguardo fisso in avanti – cosa ci sia di così interessante nella pulsantiera dell’ascensore, poi, Daisy non saprebbe proprio dirlo – Robbie Reyes ha l’aria di chi vorrebbe trovarsi ovunque tranne lì. _Oh, Robbie, quanto ti capisco_.

Al secondo piano salgono un paio di persone e Daisy sospira di sollievo, la tensione che si rompe e si sbriciola come un grissino. Ne approfitta per dargli le spalle, fingendo di non averlo nemmeno visto, ma non riesce a impedirsi di osservarlo come può attraverso lo specchio. Il giubbotto di pelle gli dona, e la sua mascella serrata non dovrebbe sembrarle così sexy – soprattutto considerando che è proprio a causa della sua presenza che si è irrigidito così tanto – ma Daisy è debole, lo è sempre stata. Ricorda il solletico della sua barba sulla pelle della gola, e quello sguardo nero capace di bruciare – sì, _debole_.

Sembra passata una vita, non solo un paio di mesi.

“Cavolo,” esclama quando rimangono di nuovo soli, la voce troppo alta per il parallelepipedo di ossigeno in cui si trovano, il suono che vibra tra loro come una corda e la fa sussultare – doveva stare zitta. “Mi mancano le tue occhiatacce.”

Il viaggio fino all’ufficio non le è mai sembrato così lungo.

La risata di Robbie è bassa e amara e graffiante, e si diffonde nell’ambiente con una delicatezza che la voce di Daisy non ha saputo ottenere – non dovrebbe sentirsi umiliata da un dettaglio così piccolo, ma non può farne a meno. È così che Robbie la fa sentire. Piccola.

Le ha dato la colpa così tante volte che, ormai, sta iniziando a crederci anche lei.

“Non ho mai smesso di lanciartele,” le dice, lo sguardo che scivola su di lei per un istante e le toglie il fiato. E poi sparisce, come se non ci fosse mai stato. “Sei tu che hai smesso di guardare.”

Le porte dell’ascensore si aprono proprio in quel momento e Robbie le attraversa con un’unica falcata. Daisy rimane lì con la bocca dischiusa e quella che, lo sa, è un’espressione davvero stupida. Reagisce solo quando le porte ricominciano a chiudersi, e con dei riflessi che stupiscono lei per prima le ferma con un piede.

“Non fatelo a casa, bambini,” ripete sottovoce, ma a cosa si riferisca, ormai, non lo sa più nemmeno lei.


End file.
